Adverse event data from adverse event reporting systems (AERS) such as those maintained by the U.S. Food and Drug Association may be useful in statistically identifying potential drug hazards. However, analysis of such data is typically limited to simple univariate analysis, such as rates of adverse events associated with a medication. Such analysis may fail to examine other factors and associations between medications or relationships between molecular entities associated with the medications, such as target (and off-target) proteins, enzymes, transporters, pathways, drug classes, or other information.